A Javid love story
by TwirlyButera
Summary: Horrid at summaries. It just shows what's happening with the cast's lives after the ending of friends. Mainly focused on Jennifer and David. {Javid} :]
1. Chapter 1

"Where is David?" Courteney asked.  
"I have literally no idea, he would be running a little late he texted, but it's been already an hour now." Jennifer answered.

_It's May 14th 2004. A week and a day after Friends had officially ended. The friends are at Jennifer's house, starting a pizza/movie weekend together. They decided to keep doing that every once a month, even though the show ended. Their friendship doesn't have to end, does it?_

"I'm getting a little worried now..." Jennifer said half panicking.  
"Women" Matthew whispered to Matt.  
"Guys, I'm serious, what if something happened to him, huh?"  
"Jenny, If something had happened with David, it would've already been in every newspaper + Perez Hilton dot com. He'll come very soon." Matthew said jokingly, but trying to comforting Jennifer.  
"Can't you just call him, ask him if he's okay?" Jennifer asked.  
"Sure, if that will comfort you, I'll do that." Matthew said.  
"Thank you."

_Matthew walked out of the room all the friends were, and walked into some other big room. "Damn, her house is as big as Disney Land." he thought. As Matthew walked through the hallway of Jennifer's house, he received a text message. "Sorry I'm running late, I had this very very exciting meeting with a bunch of famous directors, I'll tell everything when I'm there. Be there in 5!" _

_"Great, nothing's wrong with him." Matthew thought. After walking back to the living room where everyone has been the past minutes he was gone, Matthew thought he'd opened the door of the living room. _

_"Oh my god, I've been in this mansion 3634 times in my entire life and I still don't know the freaking way... great, I'm in Jenny's walk-in closet.. this is just great."_

"Jenn, your cellphone's ringing." Courteney panted.  
"Hello?" Jennifer said.  
"Yeah, Jenn, hi.. It's me, Matthew."  
"Matty, why are you calling me? You can also just come to the living room?"  
"Yeah.. I wish it was that easy.."  
"Oh my god, what have you done?"  
"I'm kind of lost."  
"What? Oh my god, honey. You've been here like 3634 times in your entire life. Where are you?"  
"I am currently in your walk-in closet, I guess."  
"Which one?"  
"WHICH ONE? THERE ARE MORE THAN ONE OF THESE CLOSETS?"  
_  
Jennifer starts laughing._

"I was just kidding. I'll come up there and get you."  
"Thanks for your concern." Matthew said sarcastically.

"Is he lost again?" Courteney asked.  
"Yup, I'll just go get him."

_Jennifer walks to the walk-in closet, and opens the door._

"There you are" She says.  
"Yes, go laugh at me. It's not my fault your closet is already three times bigger than my house." He says.  
"Did you hear anything from David?"  
"Yes, he's here in about 5 minutes. He had a meeting or something, he'll tell us when he's here."

_5 minutes later everyone's in the living room again and the bell rings._

"I'll go get him." Jennifer says.

_Jennifer opens the garden doors with a code-protected panel next to the doormat, then opens the front door._

"Hey sweetie." David says with a smile on his face.  
"Hey, I've missed you so much." Jennifer says and she hugs him tightly.  
"We haven't seen each other for a week... that's weird. I have never not-seen you for that long." He says with a sad voice.  
"I know it's so weird and such a change. I still can't believe everything we had and loved is now over."  
"Friends will always be in our hearts, and we'll just hang out together as much as we can!"  
"Won't be much though. Brad is currently filming a movie in another country, and I am probably going there for a week or two."  
"Oh about going somewhere.. I need to tell you all something. Where's everyone?"  
"They're in the living room, let's go."

_David takes off his coat,throws it on a chair in the hallway, and walks to the living room with Jenn._

"HEY SCHWIMMERRRRR." Matthew shouts.

_They all go up to him to hug him tightly for a second. They've missed being in each other's company.  
_  
"Okay quickly tell us where you were and what kind of meeting that was, and then we can order some freaking pizza, I'm hungry." Matt says.  
"Well, well... um yeah.. I was on this meeting with a bunch of really good and talented producers and directors and they asked me if I want to produce a new movie which will be in 6D instead of 3D, 4D, 5D etc." David said.  
"Oh my god, honey, that's great!" Jennifer said, and hugged him from behind.  
"Yeah but there's one thing.." David started.  
"And that is?" Lisa asked.  
"Well, we don't have that kind of technique in America yet. Since they want to make the movie really big, and the budget is also quite high. it's probably going to be a hit.. and it will be the first movie in cinemas which will be 6D."  
"So?" They all asked.  
"Well, me and those bunch of directors and producers will go to Japan to make it..."  
"What?" Courteney said sadly.  
"Yeah, If I want to accept to offer, I'll have to go to Japan in a month." David says.  
"But for how long?" Matthew asked.  
"Well they estimated that it will take at least 8 months to shoot the actual movie, and then it will take up to 2 years to edit it and make the trailers and promote the movie and all those extras.." David said.  
"No way.. you can't leave for 3 years?" Jennifer said, now letting go of the hug.  
"I don't HAVE to go, but it will be a huge opportunity for me since I want to do something with producing and directing now."  
"We understand, we're going to miss you so much though." Matt says.  
"I know, I'm going to miss you guys too. But in the end I hope it will all be worth it."  
"When do you have to let them know you're accepting their offer?" Lisa asked.  
"Probably next week since they have to buy me a ticket and all that."

_Everyone's silent for a minute until Jennifer speaks up._

"But guys, look at the bright side.. We still have this weekend to eat thousands of pizzas with David, and watch thousand of movies with him. & We could just call off all our plans for the coming week to spoil him before he leaves, right?"  
"Actually a really, really good idea." Courteney says.  
"Considered, done." Jennifer smiles.

_After a couple of hours they're all done eating pizzas and have watched over 4 movies plus the last season of friends. Also they used quite a bunch of tissues too, because of all the sobbing._

"I guess we should all go to bed now." Courteney says.  
"Where do we all sleep?" Lisa asked.  
"Well two can go on the couch here, two in the guestroom and one can go with me in my bed." Jennifer said.  
"Since I'm full and I don't like walking, I suggest I'm staying on the couch." Matt says laughing.  
"I'm staying with Matt. 1) because I'm tired and 2) i'm practically already sleeping." Matthew says.  
"My and Lisa's stuff are in the guestroom so I guess we'll just stay there." Courteney says.  
"Okay, then David and I will go upstairs to my room." Jennifer says.  
"Can't I just stay on the couch too?" David says tiredly.  
"Oh no, not mister 'i-do-not-snore-but-actually-i-do-but-i-do-not-adm it-it'" Matt says.  
"Hey, I don't!" David says.  
"Come on mister, It's only one stairs." Jennifer says while grabbing his hand to pull him up.  
"Yeah, one stairs that counts about a thousand steps." David says while walking up the stairs.  
"Well you get to sleep in a king size bed instead of a couch."  
"True though" he says.

_"_Your bags are still downstairs, aren't they?" She asks.  
"Oh damn, yeah." He says.  
"It's okay, you can put on a pajama from Brad, you guys are kind of the same size." She says.  
"Kind of?"  
"Well yeah, he's a little more... muscular.." She laughs.  
"Oh really Jenn. Actually I am very muscular."  
"Sure you are." She says laughing.  
"What are you laughing about? I AM muscular."  
"You are not David. It's okay though, you're a sweetheart that's what counts." She says still laughing.  
"This is not funny." He says laughing himself too now.

_Jennifer takes of the extra pillows which were on the bed while David puts on his pajamas.  
Jennifer notices a six-pack while David takes off his T-shirt._

"Okay.. maybe you're a little muscular." She says admitting.  
"Thank you." He says with a little disbelief.

_David starts brushing his teeth as he notices Jennifer putting on her pajamas.  
"She's very fit too though." He thought.  
Jennifer laid down on her bed, while David covered her up with some sheets.  
Then he laid down himself as well. They laid together very closely._

"I am going to miss you, this, everything." She says.  
"Me too, Jenn. But I'll be back before you know it?"  
"3 years is not really a smooth time period."  
"You're right.."  
"I just.. .. .. you're my Schwimmy Schwimster and I can always relay on you and tell you everything. You've helped me trough the roughest times, even when Courteney couldn't find time for me, of course because of her own problems, I don't blame her, but you were always here for me." She starts crying.  
"Jenn, don't cry. We've cried enough today, it's time for a little smile now." He kissed her forehead.  
"See, I see that smile coming." He smiled.  
"Thank you, David."  
"For what?"  
"Just for everything you did for me and the persons I love."

_Jennifer crawled up to him, and they fell asleep hugging._

**Tell me some feed back. Did you guys like it? I hope so. More / many more chapters to come {I hope}. 3**


	2. Chapter 2 - After rain, comes more rain

_The next morning, David wakes up next to Jennifer._

"Jenny, are you up?" He asks.  
Jennifer moans, sighs and mumbles something like "I don't wanna be up."  
"Should I make you some breakfast in bed? I know you love that." He smiles.

_Jennifer rolls over to her other side and looks David in the eyes._

"If you'd do that, you'd be a hero." She said smiling.  
"I'm your superman." He says.

_David walks to downstairs trough the living room to the kitchen. Matt & Matthew woke up because of David's elephant loud steps._

"Thanks David, for waking us up." Matthew says.  
"I'm sorry, I'm making some breakfast for Jenn." David replies.  
"Oh no..." Matt & Matthew say at the same time.  
"What no?" David says.  
"Can I ask you something? Completely man-talk?" Matthew asks.  
"Um sure?" David answers confused.  
"Are you in love with Jennifer?"  
"What? No, why would you think that? I mean she's sweet, gorgeous, hilariously funny, incredibly talented, caring and passionate, yes, that's right. But she's married." David answers upset.  
"Just because she's married doesn't mean you can't be in love with her?" Matthew says.  
"Of course that's what it means!" David replies.  
"You're being unbelievable, listen." Matt says.  
"I don't wanna listen.." David says.  
"I think you do." Matt answers.  
"Go ahead. I'm listening."  
"Look, think of Jennifer as a car. A very very pretty car.. Brad is inside of the car.. and-"  
"THIS IS NOT SOUNDING VERY GOOD, IS IT?" David says.  
"Listen, listen. Just because Brad's in the car, doesn't mean you can't be in the car at the same time? So it doesn't mean two people can love the same woman at the same time." Matt ends.  
"But I don't love Je- .. wait I do love her.. but I love her more than friends. Wait what, I mean: I do NOT love her more than friends. She's my best friend. And yes I've bonded with her more than with Lisa or Courteney. But a guy and a woman can be friends okay?" He madly replies.

_David grabs a plate, grabs two slices of bread, strawberries, orange juice, and some chicken for on the bread and walks upstairs.  
_"_Do I love Jenny more than friends? .. " He thinks.  
He opens the bedroom door and sees Jennifer half laying - half sitting in bed, waiting for him._

"Hey baby. Why did it take so long?" She asks.  
"... I couldn't find the uh... orange juice." He says.  
"That was just in the fridge right?" She asks confused.  
"Yes, I guess I was still a little sleepy." He says with a smile.  
"I guess, come here." She pants.

_David walks to the bed and takes place right next to her._

"Aw you got me strawberries. You're such a gentleman." She says while grabbing a strawberry from the plate.  
"Special for you.. gentlewoman..." he says awkwardly.  
"Gentlewoman?" She laughs.

_David grabs a glass and pours in some juice._

"Want some, Jen?" He asks.  
"Yes please."  
"Here you go."

_After eating all of the strawberries, and the bread with chicken, Jennifer lays down again._

"I'm actually still pretty tired." Jenn says.  
"Yeah It's 8 am, not that late yet.. I accidentally woke Matt & Matthew up when I came downstairs, they went to sleep again when they figured how early it was." He says.  
"Yes, and Courteney and Lisa are really lazy asses. They wake up at like 12 am. Should we just lay down and talk a little?" She asks.  
"Sure." he smiles.

_They both lay down again, and get under the covers.  
_"_Oh my god, her leg is touching my leg, I can feel her moving closer to me. Her belly touches mine now, and her head is resting on my breast." He thinks._

"David?" She asks.  
"Yes?" He answers.  
"Will you have vacations during the making and editing of that movie in Japan? Like.. come visit us sometimes? Or can I visit you? I mean, we, can we visit you?" She asks.  
"Um, I don't think I get holidays. But I can come sometimes in the weekends I guess. I'll just fly over on Friday night, then I'll be here in like the morning of Saturday." He answers.  
"So more than two days will not be possible?" She asks.  
"I don't think so."  
"David?"  
"Yes honey?"  
"I don't want you to think I'm selfish or anything b-"  
"You're not selfish, you're the most caring person ever."

_Jennifer looks up from his chest, to right in the eyes.  
_"_oh my god, I feel the urge to kiss her but I can't. I just can't. She's married and.. damn." He thinks.  
Jennifer kisses David on the nose._

"You're the sweetest." She smiles.  
"What did you want to tell me?" He asks. "_She just kissed me... oh my goodness." he thinks._  
"Well.. I uh.. I.. I don't want you to go..." She says.  
"What?"  
"I can't handle with the fact I'll not see you again the next three years. I want to see you every evening eating pizza, watching movies with me and all that stuff."  
"I want that too. I wanna stay here. I want to. But if I do this, so much more productions are coming my way... I can't just refuse this offer.."  
"I understand. I'm sorry. I was just being selfish when I said that. I'm sorry. I'm just going to miss you so much.." She starts to cry.  
"Oh my god Jenn, don't cry. We've cried enough the past 24 hours." He says comforting.  
"We'll just not talk about the entire you going away thing again until It's really time okay? Or I'll cry my eyes out." She says.  
"Deal." He answers.

_They fall asleep again in each other's arms. Now It's 10 am, and Jennifer wakes up._

"JENNIFER, DAAAAAVID." Lisa screams.  
"Wow, you guys are laying really comforting, aren't you guys?" Courteney asks.  
"Oh my god guys, please." Jennifer laughs. "It is comforting though, yes."  
"Are you guys going downstairs too?" Lisa asks.  
"Yes sure, just give us a second to get dressed." Jennifer says.  
"Oh I brought David's back upstairs, here it is." Courteney says.  
"Thanks Court." He smiles.

_Lisa and Courteney leave the room to go downstairs._

"Hey David, what should I wear, this or this?"

_Jennifer shows him a black dress with an open back, and the other pair is a long floral pants with a black crop top._

"I like the pants thingy." He says.  
"Okay, pants thingy it is." She laughs.

"_That is the laugh only heaven can make. Not even. I love her laugh." He thinks._

"David" Jennifer shouts. "Could you help me with the zipper?" She says.  
"Sure." He says nervously.

_"Great it's the zipper of the pants, and it's literally ON her butt. Is she suspecting something, or?" He thinks.  
He works up the the zipper and accidentally touches her butt._

"Oh, sorry." He apologizes.  
"For what?" She asks confused.  
"Oh.. ehm.. nothing." He says.  
"Are you okay David? Is Schwimmy Schwimster still a little sleepy huh?" She smiles. "I'll make you some tea when you're dressed."  
"I guess. Thank you." he smiles.

_She kisses his cheek and leaves the bedroom._

"Okay, Schwimmy. Wear something handsome. Wait, why? I'm not in love with Jennifer. I'm not." He says to himself.

_He walks downstairs and Jennifer has already made him some_ tea.

"I made you green tea." She says, and hands the tea over.  
"My favorite." he smiles.  
"Like I didn't know." She says with a slight sarcastic tone.

_Courteney and Lisa glance at each other, they see something's up between Jen & David._

"I'm getting some fruits at the grocery store, I'll be back in a second." Jennifer says.  
"I'm coming with you, I wanna buy some candy." Matt says.  
"Okay. Back in 5 minutes guys." She smiles and they both leave the house.

"Okay David, what's up with you." Courteney says.  
"What?" He asks.  
"You're in love with Jennifer." Lisa says.  
"Guys, are we back in 1995 or something? I told you that I was over her a long time ago. We're just friends." He says.  
"Just friends. Right, but you want it to be more. Just admit it." Lisa says.  
"No. I don't. I don't want to lose her as a friend. And why are you guys even interested in this? Don't you guys heard I'm leaving next week? Isn't that more important right now?" He says.  
"It quite is actually.." Courteney admits.  
"HE MADE HER BREAKFAST IN BED TODAY THOUGH." Matthew shouts.  
"Thanks brother." David says.  
"You want her." Lisa says.  
"I do not, jesus. Is that hard to understand? I love her, very much. Probably more than anyone in the world. But loving someone is something different than being IN love with someone." He explains.  
"Yes because you are already past the "In love" part. You've been in love with her since 1995 David." Lisa says.  
"Yes, and that ended last year, remember. I can't have her, she is married. And even If I had feelings for her, I wouldn't do anything because she is someone's wife, and she's not mine."  
"Okay.. clearly.. sorry for the questions.. I didn't know you took it so hard.." Lisa tries to comfort him.  
"It's okay David, there's a lot of fish in the sea." Matthew says patting David's shoulder.  
"She's a very special fish though. Like a mermaid or something." He says.  
"David you're not good at the philosophy talk." Courteney says.  
"I tried." He smiles.

_Jennifer and Matt open the door and Jennifer comes in crying and panicking.  
Jennifer runs up to David and hugs him tightly, she starts crying even harder._

"Oh my god Jenn what's wrong?" He asks shocked.


	3. Chapter 3 - I'll be there for you

"Oh my god Jenn, what happened?" David asked shocked.  
"I don't think she wants to talk yet." Matt says.  
"Why not?! She's bawling her eyes out, tell me!" David said.  
"That's really up to her.. I think we all should go now.. It's a really big thing and um.. I can't tell.. that's just not up to me.. I.. I don't think we should all stay here right now." Matt says.  
"Oh my goodness what the hell is going on." Courteney says.

_Jennifer starts crying harder and harder, not letting go of David._

"Jenn, honey. What happened? I'm going to cry too and I don't even know what happened. I can't deal with you crying, you know that..." David says half crying.  
"I think me and Matt and Matthew should go." Lisa says. "Court, text me when Jenn's alright, okay?"  
"Yes, yes of course!" Courteney says.

_Matt, Matthew and Lisa leave Jennifer's house, leaving their stuff still there. Just because they know they'll come back later today._

"Honey, come sit with me please?" David pants.

_Jennifer let's go of David's body and looks him in the eyes. Again she starts crying harder and harder.  
David doesn't know what to do. "Oh my god I need to do something." He thinks._

"Honey, come sit with me and David okay?" Courteney says.

_Jennifer listens and takes place on the couch. David takes place right next to her and puts his arms around her, slightly hugging her._

"I'll grab some tissues." Courteney says.

"Jenny, what happened?" He asks.

_It seems like she wants to says something, she quiet for a second, you can see her thinking. 3 seconds later she's crying again._

"Honey, just cry into my chest okay. I want you to feel comfortable." David says.  
"... okay." She got out.  
"Hey, you're talking..." David says.

_Courteney comes back into the room._

"Should we get you in your pajamas again to make you more comfortable?" Courteney says.  
"No, I'm okay..."  
"No you're not. You just cried for I guess 50 minutes." David says.  
"I really don't want to talk about it. I just need you guys right now. Is that okay?" She asks.  
"Of course, of course. What do you need?" David asks.  
"I uh.. I wanna get out of here. Out of this house. Right now.." Jennifer says.  
"What why?" Courteney asks confused.  
"Trust me, I'll explain you later. I just don't wanna be here right now." Jennifer pants.  
"Okay. Me, you & Court will just go to my place and make you a bath, and all girly stuff okay?" ... "And I'll bring Lisa's, Matt's and Matthew's stuff with me too."  
"Thank you." Says Jennifer as she starts to cry again.  
"No, you just need to promise me one thing." ... "Don't cry.. I can't deal with you crying." He says, pinking away some tears from her cheeks.  
"I'll try.." Jennifer answers.

_David grabs all of their bags and leaves in his own car together with Courteney and Jennifer.  
They arrive at David's house. It's quite small compared to Jennifer & Brad's house. But It's very relaxed and very Davidish. They get out of the car. David opens the door & takes of Jennifer's jacket. He leads her to his couch which can be changed into a bed. There are many many pillows and blankets on it._

"Just sit on my couch, I slept in there though. But I don't think that's a problem." David says.

_Jennifer didn't talk at all in the car, but she seemed to have calmed down a little_ _though._

"It's okay. I like your smell." she smiles slightly.  
"Oh, Lisa's calling me. Is it okay if I pick up? I think she wants to know if you're okay." Courteney says.  
"Yes sure. Tell her I'm fine." Jennifer answers.

"Hey Lisa."  
"Hey Court.. and.. how is she?"  
"She told me I had to tell you she's fine."  
"And is she?"  
"If she says so, I believe her."  
"She can't be fine. This is too big."  
"You know what happened?"  
"Court.. are you kidding me? Matt was with Jenn when it happened. He's with me and Matthew now, ... of course I know what happened."  
"Well I don't?!"  
"You don't? ..."  
"No, she hasn't said much the past few hours."  
"I understand though."  
"What happened? Did someone have an accident? Is someone hurt?"  
"If there is someone hurt, It's Jennifer."  
"Oh my god, why?"  
"She needs to tell you guys herself. I now understand why Matt didn't want to tell us. It's quite a big thing and it will change her life forever... just call me when you know what happened so we can talk okay?"  
"Okay, Lisa. Talk to you soon, bye, love you."

"Jenn.. what happened?" David asked.

_Jenn looks David in the eyes and hugs him._

"Brad.." she says.  
"What's up with him? He's in Vancouver for this movie right?"  
"I.. I thought he was.."  
"Where is he? Did you see him? What happened?"  
"I saw him sitting in a car.."  
"So he lied to you that he was in Vancouver while he was actually here?"  
"That's not the part I'm upset about.."  
"Then what is it?"  
"He.. he was kissing someone else."

_Jennifer starts to cry again. She doesn't let go of David.  
_  
"Oh my god honey.." Courteney says.  
"And.. and.. that's not even all of it.."  
"What?!"  
"They were both already half naked banging in the fucking car."  
"Jenn.. I'm so sorry.." David said comforting her.  
"Did you see who it was?" Courteney asked.  
"Not really. Couldn't look at it quite long.. I started tearing up and screaming, so Matt took me home right away. Maybe he knows who it was, but I don't. I really don't want to either. I think I'm just going to grab all of my stuff before he comes back from "Vancouver." She says.  
"Honey, you need to talk to him before you do that." Courteney says. "But first you need to forget him, get over him."  
"But what if I don't want to? I don't want to get divorced. I wanted to have kids before I can't anymore and I don't want to leave my home. This is like world's biggest nightmare." Jennifer says crying.  
"Jenn, look at me." David says.

_Jennifer let's go of David and looks at him. David holds her right wet cheek with one hand._

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you." He says.

_David kisses her on the nose._

"I just don't know what to do. Should I get back to my house to grab some stuff out of my closet and my toothbrush and stuff?" Jennifer asked.  
"What, NO. You need to sort this out, not get right back into it. You'll just sleep here, wear one of my t-shirts as pajamas, and use my toothbrush or use your finger or something I don't know. You're not getting back there. I don't want you to get hurt. So I won't let you go back there, ever again." David said.  
"Thank you David.. actually sounds pretty good.. sleeping on this couch with you.. without any Brad-vibes right now." Jennifer said.  
"I think this is a very good idea too." Courteney says and slightly winks at David. He nods understandably.  
"I'm going home I guess. Coco misses me. Jenn, just call me if you need me. I'm back tomorrow morning okay?" Courteney asks.  
"Yes of course, take this key, that way you won't have to ring the doorbell." David says.  
"Thanks. Good afternoon guys. I'll hear ya."

_Courteney leaves the house. She calls David to pick her up together with Coco, since her car's still at Jenn's place._

"I'll get you a big T-shirt to wear okay?" He says.  
"Thank you." She smiles slightly.  
"Here, it's the Frankie Says Relax T-shirt from Ross, but than a bigger version. I asked for that." he smiles.  
"That's awesome." she says.

_Jennifer takes off her crop top and floral pants without even thinking of David who's next to her.  
_"_Okay I have now basically seen her naked.." David thinks.  
Jennifer puts on the T-Shirt and gets under the covers._

"Did you know T-Shirts are called T-Shirts because their T-shaped?" David asked.  
"Now, I didn't actually. Thanks for the wisdom." she laughs.  
"I'm glad you can laugh a little again."  
"All because of you though, thank you for caring for me. It means a lot." She says.

_David grabs her hand and intertwine their fingers._

"It's okay. 'i'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour' " he starts to sing.  
"I'll be there for you, like I've been there before." she sings a long quietly.  
"I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too." he ends.

_Jennifer smiles and hugs David again. "It's hug day I guess." David thinks.  
She lays down just as he did._

"Oh my god, I can feel her ass. I think I can't breathe." Are is thoughts.  
Jennifer lays with her back to him. David turns her around so her forehead is facing his chest.

"It will all be alright." he says.

_After a minute of silence Jennifer's phone rings. Jennifer grabs her phone, and waits till it doesn't ring anymore._

"Who was it?" David asked.  
"Brad.."


	4. Chapter 4 - Busted

"Who was it?" David asked.  
"Brad.."

_Jennifer gets dizzy in her head._

"David, could you get me a glass of water? I feel dizzy all of a sudden."  
"Sure, sure."

_David runs to the kitchen, pours a glass of water, and hands it over to Jennifer._

"Here you go, sweetie."  
"Thanks." she says monotonic.  
"Are you going to call him back?"  
"What? No. I don't wanna think about him right now. I just wanna sleep. Live my life. Not suffer. I've suffered enough. You know what?"  
"What?"  
"Me and Brad haven't been smooth for a long time now. I really want a small place for ourselves, he didn't. I really want children, he doesn't. But you know, I'm not 20 anymore. and-"  
"You really look 20 though." David says, tries to comfort her and make her laugh.

_Jenn smiles. She looks him in the eyes, feeling butterflies in her stomach. "Wait. What is this?" She thinks.  
She moves closer to him, they're only a few inches away and Jennifer's about to kiss him...  
But then her phone rings again. They both lose their focus._

"... uh, you should maybe take it?"  
"I guess..."  
"Do you want me to leave the room so you'll have some privacy?"  
"No It's okay. I really need you by my side. I want you here." she smiles slightly.

"Hello, with Jennifer Joanna Aniston."  
"Hey honeyboo, It's me."  
"Who?" she says sarcastically.  
"Me, Brad" He says confused.  
"Oh hi, 'honeyboo' " she says.  
"Hey, I just got home and I saw you're not here, where are you? It's pretty late. I missed you."  
"Oh really? How much?"  
"So much. I need you. Where are you?"  
"I'm in Vancouver, at the 'King Vanc Hotel' you said you stayed."  
" ... But I'm home already. You should leave."  
"I just asked the receptionist if there was anyone named Pitt who checked in. No one ever with that last name did."

_"Wow, this is such a smart thing to do actually. Just confronting him with information and details. She's not even there but he doesn't know so it doesn't matter. I can almost not even hear Brad talk, but just listening to the things Jennifer says makes me feel he's not really doing smooth at the other side of the line." He thinks._

"Oh that's because I checked in with another last name.."  
"What was it? I'll ask the woman."  
"It was.. Grande.."  
"Nope never anyone who checked in with that name."  
"I.. I can explain.."  
"No Brad, I already know everything. Literally. You might think I don't, but I do."  
"What do you know?"  
"As I said, I know everything. I want you to stay away from me, and I want you to send ALL of my stuff to Courteney. I'll pick it up there. I never want to see you again. I'll manage the divorce myself, you'll see the papers in the mailbox eventually."  
"You aren't in that hotel, are you."  
"Of course I'm not. I saw you in that car with that woman. I'm not stupid, Brad."  
"Where are you now?"  
"That's none of your business. Since I can't call you my 'husband' or even friend, anymore."

_Jennifer hangs up the phone and starts tearing up again. It's dark in the room._

"Don't cry, don't cry." David says.  
"How can I not cry?! I technically just got divorced... over the phone even." she says.  
"We'll all be here for you, Jenny."  
"How can you even be here for me?!" she says upset.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're leaving, remember? You're leaving in two days, to Japan for 3 years. How can I even handle this situation without you?!" she starts crying harder and harder.

_"I actually didn't think of Japan anymore since what happened today. And.. Matt, Matthew, Lisa & Courteney are probably right.. I AM in love with this woman.. and.. now.. now she's not married anymore, technically. But I can't take advantage of her like that. I need to be here for her right now. I guess I need to stay. I know she has Courteney and Lisa and the rest of her friends, like Ellen etc. But I wanna be here for her, even if she says she won't need me. I don't wanna feel sick on the plane to Japan because I've left the woman I deeply love for a stupid job." He thinks._

"I.. I could also.. stay?" David asked.  
"WHAT?!" She said with big eyes.  
"I'd stay here for you."  
"No oh my god I didn't mean what I said. You NEED to go. This is your chance, and you need to grab it with both hands. I promise I'll be alright. Courteney's here for me & Lisa is and Matthew and Matt are. Really I'm in good hands. You just need to enjoy life and not suffer because of a stupid mistake I made."  
"Mistake?"  
"If I never married Brad, this would've never happened."  
"Please never blame yourself for this, Jenn. This is not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."  
"I.. I just need to go to sleep. I'm tired, dizzy and It's dark I can't even see you. And I am afraid of darkness, so I'll just lay down and try to get some rest."  
"I'm right next to you. So if you need me. Wake me up, hit me if you need to. Throw me off the bed if you need space, anything. I'm caring for you now. And I'm doing this perfectly."  
"I love you, David..." she says.  
" ... I ... I love you too..." he smiles. even though she can't see because of the dark.

_After a few hours Jennifer has grabbed every sheet and David's getting cold.  
_"_I'll just grab some other sheets... or I could just move my own ass up to her so I'd be still warm.. no, laying next to her would be taking disadvantage of her, right? Or wouldn't it? Courteney could also be doing that and it won't be wrong. I'm going to take these situations like this. Courteney's also her best friend.. but the same gender. So if she's allowed to do something, or if it's normal if she'd do it instead of me, I am allowed to do it too. Court wouldn't be taking advantage of her by hugging her right now, right? Or would that be weird if she did that? Oh my god I'm really getting cold now."_

"Jenn.."  
"Yeah?"  
"Aren't you asleep?"  
"No I can't sleep. I tried every position, as you might have felt."  
"Yeah, I think that at 1 am your toe was in my mouth and at 1:03 am your knee was in some place hurtful."  
"I'm so sorry." she laughs slightly.  
"Should I turn on some dimmed lights? Not too bright but just that it's not this dark anymore? Maybe you can sleep that way."

_Jennifer nods._

"This is way better actually yes, and now I can see your face, which is also a good thing." she smiles.  
"It's SO hot though."  
"Well, the heater isn't on. and I don't have air-conditioning." David says.  
"I'll just take of this shirt. It's nylon and it's getting really sticky."

_"Great, this is just plain great. Now she's laying next to me, in only underwear. THIS WOMAN IS DRIVING ME CRAZY. I.. I want to kiss her. Just a little kiss on the lips would be good. She smells really good. I think she's wearing Chanel 5. She could pass for that commercial for sure. What color of underwear would she be wearing? I think It's black.. WHAT AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT?! I'm not taking this situation as an advantage. I just want her to be happy. I'm not going to hit on her right now. That's not what she needs. And not what she expects. I don't want to scare her or anything. I'll just get some rest."_

"Could you please move closer to me? I want to hold you okay?" She asks.  
"Sure."

"_She's asking for it. I don't see that as taking advantage of her. That's just doing something good." He rolled over to his side and hugged Jennifer. He could feel her bare skin. It was warm. She was warm. Her legs touched his. Her legs were soft. Just as her hair, and her stomach. Jennifer didn't let go of him. She needed someone right now. No not just someone. She needed him. David Schwimmer._

"I can fall asleep like this for sure." She says.  
"If you can, than me too. Good night sweetie." He said.

_The next morning Courteney opens the door of David's house and sees David and Jenn laying next to each other snuggling against each other like THEY were married. Courteney smiled. As if she were happy Jennifer felt comfortable with him. Actually that's why she was smiling. Then Courteney noticed Jennifer wasn't wearing a T-shirt and David wasn't either. Courteney started panicking and was thinking they may have done something really, really stupid._

"Jennifer, David, wake up." Courteney said.

"Oh hey, Court." David said.  
"Is Jennifer awake?"  
"No, she's fast asleep."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Why in the name of god are both of you not wearing clothes?!"  
"I am. I am wearing my pajamabottoms."  
"Okay, and what about miss Aniston?"  
"She's wearing her underwear right?"  
"Okay, but why don't you guys wear normal pajamas? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?"  
"Omg Court hush. No of course not, I can't do that. I'm a gentleman. I am not taking disadvantage of this situation."  
"Then why are you guys wearing nearly nothing?"  
"It was very warm under the covers, but Jennifer wanted to hold someone, and since I was the only one in the bed?" he laughs slightly.  
"I get it." she smiles.

"Hi sunshine." courteney says.  
"Hey, how long have you been here?" Jennifer asks.  
"Like 10 minutes. I just came to check up on you guys. But I assume you're doing fine."  
"Yeah I'm doing pretty good. David takes good care of me." she smiles.

_The doorbell rings._

"I'll open it." Courteney says.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?"  
"Let me in." Brad says.

_Brad walks in and sees the two laying in bed._

"OH SURE, SCHWIMMER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" Brad shouts.  
"Brad, how did you know I was here?"  
"I traced your mobile."  
"Please leave." Jennifer asked nicely.  
"How could you be this nice to him after all he did?" Courteney said.  
"He's not a monster. He's also just a person. Just not a very gentle one to me anymore." Jennifer says.  
"I want you to go out of my house." David pants.

_Jennifer gets out of the bed, only wearing underwear though.  
She pushes Brad out of the living room to the hall._

"I don't want to see you right now. I don't wanna suffer. I wanna enjoy my life. And that's not with you. I just can't see you as the Brad you were before. I just can't..."  
"Could you come to my house tomorrow, so I can explain some of the head lines to you?"  
"Oh you're already calling it 'my house', it's still mine too you know.." she said upset.  
"I'm sorry,I didn't mean it like th-"  
"It's okay. You can explain to me WHAT exactly happened and WHY. But now you need to leave."

_Brad left the house._

"Oh my god honey, I thought he was going to hit you or something are you alright?" Jenn asked.  
"Of course I am, how are you?" David asked.

_Jennifer hugged him for a second. {reminder that she's still in only underwear and he is in only boxers.}_

"Court are you alright?" She asked.  
"Yes I'm okay..."

_They all sat down on the couch/bed and turned on the television.  
"BREAKING NEWS, BREAKING NEWS. Brad Pitt was unfaithful, more after the commercial break."_

"How do they know that?" David asked.  
"I have no idea.." Jennifer said confused.  
"Oh no.." Courteney said.  
"What?"  
"I'm sure Brad will think you reported that to the news to make him look bad."  
"Oh my god Court, you're right.." David said.

"_Hello, It's Reality-news-tv, and I am Paul daily with the daily news. An anonymous source told us that Brad Pitt cheated on our girl next door Jennifer Aniston. Will the Golden Couple get a divorce? We got some close-ups of Brad and the woman he cheated with in his car, yesterday."_

"Oh my god.. how could she even do this to you?" David said.  
"I thought we were sort of friends..." Jennifer said.  
"Well definitely not anymore..." Courteney replied.

**Who is the woman Brad cheated with? ...**


	5. Chapter 5 - Feelings

"I thought we were friends..." Jennifer said.  
"Well not anymore.." Courteney said.

_Jennifer began to cry, because her husband cheated on her with one of her best friends._

"Sweetie don't cry.." Courteney said.  
"They're not worth your tears, honey." David says.

_Jennifer leans in to David to hug him, but David understands and hugs her first._

"Sweetie, I think you should go talk to her. Why she'd kiss your husband. I mean.. you're friends." Court said.  
"I think she's right." David replied.

"I.. I don't want to. I trusted her." Jennifer says.  
"Should I come with you?" David offers.  
"Oh my god, please, yes."  
"Okay, I'll come with you, no problem." He says.

_Jennifer let's go of David's body and kisses him quick on the lips._

"I'm going to take a shower, is that okay? I'm still in only underwear and that's not really comfortable." Jennifer asked.  
"Yes, that's .. th.. that's alright.." David says smiling.  
"Okay. I'll be quick."

"David, she just kissed you." Courteney says with her mouth open.  
"I.. I kn.. I know.." He said shocked.  
"It was not even one second. Don't expect more.. okay?" Courteney said.  
"I.. I don't.. but.. It was really sweet.." He smiles.  
"It was. I don't know why but I think you guys belong together.." Courtneney said.  
"YOU DO?!"  
"Yes.. I mean.. you've been in love with her since the day you've met her, and you still are. And I mean, I'd not sleep in only my underwear with Matt or something. Or maybe that's just me? I mean, Jennifer IS different than me. But she really trusts you, she's comfortable with you. She said she needs you by her side. That means something.."  
"Oh my god, thanks Court. This made my day." he smiles.

_Courteney gives him a long tight hug._

"When are you guys going?" Courtney asked.

_David dresses himself._

"I think when Jennifer's done. I can't believe one of our good friends who do something to her like that."  
"Me neither. She seemed like a good girl.."

_Jennifer came back into the room with wet hair, and the same things on as the day before, floral pants with a black crop top, since she didn't bring any clothes with her._

"Should we go?" David asked.  
"Yes. I wanna get over this." Jenn said.  
"I'll just ride in my own car behind you." Courteney said.

_Jennifer and David take place in David's car. David at the right and Jennifer at the left. David turns on the radio. "Golden couple, are they getting a div-"_

"Let's just turn that off." David says.

_Jennifer begins to cry again. Just a little, no drama. Just sadness._

"Honey, It's okay. I'm with you." David says.  
"Can you drive with only one hand?" Jenn asks.  
"Um yeah why?" He asks.

_Jennifer grabs his hand and places it into hers. They intertwine fingers._

"I am going to miss you, David."  
"... Me too." He says tearing up.

_Courteney is still driving in her own car behind Jennifer and David. She sees them intertwining fingers.  
_"_I'm going to help these two.. they're so cute aw."_

"Here it is." David says.  
"I'm so nervous." Jennifer says.  
"Me too..."  
"You are too?"  
"Yes, of course. I wanna be here for you, but that's hard because, you know, she's also MY friend."  
"I understand."

_There's a silence for a moment. There's a tear rolling from Jennifer's cheek.  
David kisses her cheek lightly and tastes the salt of her tear._

"It will all be okay." David comforts.  
"I.." Jennifer smiles.  
"You what?" David smiles.  
"I'm very blessed having you as a friend."

_"There's the pang in my heart. as a __friend.__ At least she's grateful for having me. That means something right? I hope." He thinks.  
_"_Why did I say as a__ friend__? Do I want it to be more?" Are her thoughts._

"Let's go." David says.

_They get out of the car, and walking to the front door.  
Jennifer rings the doorbell._

"Jennifer.. " The woman says schocked.  
"Hi Reese... ?"


	6. Chapter 6 - Make love

"Jennifer..." Reese said.  
"Hi Reese..."  
"What are you doing here? ... With David."  
"We wanted to pay a visit to drink a cup of coffee." David said sarcastically.  
"I guess you've seen the news." Reese answered.  
"Of course I did.."  
"Oh.."  
"I'm just like... how could you do that to me? That's actually the only thing that still bothers me. Brad was unfaithful, you weren't. I know that. You are not married to me. But I just.. I'd never do something like this to you though.. The only thing I wanna know is.. why?"  
"I love him Jenn.." Reese answered.

_Jennifer started to cry and wanted to punch Reese in the face._

"Honey, let's go." David said while holding her tight.  
"Ohh, so now you're with David? How can you blame me if you're in love with someone else yourself?" Reese said calmly.  
"I am not with David! And I am not in love with someone else.. I guess.. maybe.. and what if I were? I'm not the one who did something with those feelings." Jennifer shouted.  
"Brad loves me, Jenn. There's nothing you can do about that."  
"There's just one thing I still want to know.." Jennifer said crying.  
"Ask away. I'll be totally honest with you. You'd be that with me too at least."  
"How long?"  
"How long, what?"  
"How long have you guys been seeing each other?"  
"I can't tell you that.. you'll be very upset.."  
"I already am so just tell it RIGHT now."  
"Since 2001..."  
"... you.. you are.. your are telling me, ri.. ri.. ght now.. that you've been seeing each other for... 3 years? ..."

_Jennifer starts crying extremely hard and leans on David because she's getting dizzy._

"I'm sorry Jenn."  
"NO, NO! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SORRY. IT ALREADY HAPPENED. DO YOU HAVE A TIME MACHINE REESE? DO YOU HAVE THAT? NO RIGHT?! SO PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE SORRY FOR ME BECAUSE IF YOU DID NOT EVER DO SOMETHING WITH BRAD I WOULD NOT BE SCREAMING RIGHT NOW, BEING MAD AT YOU. SO PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE SORRY FOR ME. YOU CAN'T CHANGE A FREAKING THING EVER AGAIN."  
"Please Jenn, paparazzi is already taking pictures and filming.."  
"I DO NOT CARE. You can't ever win my trust again... We're not friends anymore I guess.."  
"Come Jenny. We're going." David said.  
"I know. I'm done here.." Jennifer replies.

_David and Jennifer walk to their car, past the paparazzi.  
"Jennifer, Jennifer, are you and Brad getting in a divorce?"  
"Darling, are you okay?"  
"Jennifer, where are you going to live now?"  
"Jennifer, are you pregnant?"  
"Jennifer, are you and Reese still friends?"  
All these questions were backfiring at her by the paparazzi._

"Jenn, we're going to my house now okay, as fast as I can?"  
"Please." She said crying.

_Courteney saw David and Jennifer driving away so she followed them._

"I'm so sorry.." David said quietly..  
"You don't have to be sorry. You are actually the only person who's here for me right now. Who's been here by my side. I love you. Thank you." She said, still crying quietly.  
"I love you too.." David said.

_They looked at each other for a moment, and David started to lean in to kiss her. Until a car from behind honked loudly. They were lost in each other's eyes. David was already standing still at the traffic lights for 3 minutes. That's why people started honking. They lost their focus on each other and David started driving again. All the way to David's house they said nothing. They were completely quiet. Just because they enjoyed being in each other's company anyways. They arrived at David's house and went inside together with Courteney. They sat on his couch._

"What happened?" Courteney asked.  
"I really don't wanna talk about it actually.. let's just say that Brad and Reese are in love, and they've been that for quite a long time..." Jennifer said.  
"Have they been seeing each other before?" Courteney asked.  
"Yes, for a quite long time."  
"How long?"  
"three years, almost four."  
"YOU ARE KIDDING ME."  
"Nope..."  
"You should NEVER forgive her or Brad. Just never. They are not worth it."  
"It's just.. they were actually people I trusted. I trusted Brad with my life. I'd give up on my life to save his. But instead he gave up our life for a life of his own.." Jennifer said.  
"You shouldn't waste your tears on them." Courteney said.

_Jennifer hugged Courteney._

"Honey, we're all here for you." Courteney said.  
"Should we just invite Lisa, Matt and Matthew too and watch movies, eat Chinese." David suggested.  
"Can we please do that. I love being in your company. I love being around you guys. You guys make me happy." She smiled.  
"I'll calm them right now." Courteney said.

_Courteney called everyone and after a minute or 20 they were all there, having fun, watching movies, eating Chinese._

"And after twenty minutes he finally got the message I was joking with him." Matthew laughed.  
"So the T-Mobile company called you, asking if you want a bonus package, and you said 'wait a moment' and you just never picked the phone up again?" Jennifer asked.  
"Nope, I was just taking a shower. After 20 minutes the guy hang up the phone. And it costs them money, not me. They called me first." Matthew told.  
"I'm going to SO do that too." Jennifer said while laughing.  
"I'm happy you're laughing again." Lisa said.  
"Because of you guys. Thank you for always being here for me. I don't take you guys for granted." Jennifer said.  
"David, do you want a surprise party for when you're going away? We could plan fun things to do." Matt asked.

_Jennifer looked at him._

"No. I just want this. Being with all of you. Chilling, hugging, talking. I might not have this fun anymore in a very long time." David said.  
"You're right. Because we are the funniest persons in the world." Jennifer said sarcastically.  
"You guys are definitely the people who mean the most to me though." David said smiling.  
"You mean a lot to us too." Courteney said.

_They all had a group hug for a while._

"I should get going. David has been alone with Coco the entire evening. I have this feeling my house is getting burned." Courteney said jokingly.  
"Yes, and I told my son to go to bed at 11 pm, and since it's already 12 pm I should get going and see if he's already sleeping or at least in bed." Lisa laughs.  
"Oh and Matt and I need to still clean up our mess at home until we can go to bed." Matthew said.  
"I suggest we should just all get going and come back later tomorrow afternoon?" Courteney suggested.  
"Great idea." they all nodded.

_Everyone hugged goodbye and left. Jennifer and David were still sitting on the couch. _

"Can I borrow that Frankie Says Relax T-Shirt for one more night?" Jennifer asked.  
"If you won't take it off like last night." David said jokingly.  
"I may.. maybe not." She laughed.

_Jennifer put on the Frankie Says Relax T-shirt and David put on some green sweatpants and a white tank top. They both lay down in bed, since it's almost 1 am. They look at each other._

"Your hair's so messy." She laughs.  
"Your hair's pretty." He flirts a little and smiles.  
"Did you mean what you said before?" Jenn asked.  
"What did I say?"  
"The stuff you said in the car."  
"The I love you part?" He smiled.  
"Yes.." she said shyly.  
"Of course I meant that.. why wouldn't I? .. did you uh mean it when you said you loved me?"  
"Of course I did." Jennifer smiled.  
"Did you also mean it when you said you were happy to have me as a.. friend?" He asked shyly.  
"Of course."  
" I love having you as a friend too." he smiled.

_"Why don't I just say I love her more than just a friend? She's laying so peacefully against me right now. Her head is on my chest and I can feel her belly touching my right side. I'm in love with her. My friends even knew it before me."_

"Do you wanna sleep?" David asked.  
"I guess so, I'm pretty tired." Jennifer said.  
"Good night, sweetheart."  
"Good night, Schwimmy Schwimmster."

_They went to bed at 1 am and now It's 6 am.  
_"_My alarm goes off in one hour.. I guess I'll just wake up." Are David's thoughts._

"Jenn, are you sleeping?" he asks.  
"No, I didn't sleep at all." she says.  
"Why not?"  
"I really enjoyed hugging you, watching you sleep and breathe. Watching you laugh in your sleep. Did you know you do that actually?"  
"Yes, I know." he laughs.  
"It's cute." she smiles.

_Jennifer looks up at him, from his chest to his eyes._

"I don't know for sure but uhm.." Jennifer says.  
"But what?" David smiles.  
"I.. I think I.."  
"You what?" He smiles.  
"I think.."  
"What are you thinking?" He laughs.

_Jennifer still looks in his eyes and all of a sudden she moves closer to his face.  
_"_Oh my god what is she doing." Are David's thoughts.  
Their lips are only few inches away from each other.. Jennifer kisses him, right on the lips. David answers the kiss. First it was just a light kiss, but it became really pasionate after a couple of seconds.  
While kissing they sat up, both on their knees, in bed. David broke the kiss and started placing light kisses on Jennifer's neck. Jennifer led out a few moans. They both laid down again, he's now on top of her. She tries to untie the knot of his sweatpants while kissing, but It's not working. He laughs a little trough the kiss and helps her with his pants. Now his pants were down. A few seconds later the Frankie Says Relax T-Shirt flew trough the room as well._

He now was unhooking her bra.. but before he took it off.. his alarm went off and they both sat up.. It's 7 am.. they are just looking at each other.. unsure of what just happened.


	7. Chapter 7 - Shower adventure

"Um that's my alarm." He said.  
"Yes.. um.. how do I turn it off?" she asked.  
"Hit the squared button twice." he said.  
"Got it.."

_Jennifer was still under him, in only underpants, her bra was already unhooked.  
David could feel her breasts against his chest. They stared in each other's eyes for a couple of minutes. Saying nothing. Jenn could feel his warm breath._

"I uh.." Jennifer started.  
"It's.. It's okay." David said.

_David hooked Jenn's bra again, rolled off her.  
_  
"I'm sorry.." David stated.  
"You don't have to be sorry for anything.. you didn't do this alone?" Jenn said.

_Jennifer put on her floral pants again._

  
"Um.. Can I borrow a sweater from you? .. It's kind of cold." Jennifer said.  
"... Sure. My clothes are upstairs."  
"I'll go get one."

_Jennifer went upstairs._

"Good job Schwimmer. You almost had her. But of course the alarm clock needed to go off." He said to himself.

_Currently upstairs Jennifer was in his bedroom. A small bed, and a wardrobe. Jennifer opens up the wardrobe and sees some sweaters. "Oh my god, this is the baseball sweater from Ross. I'm going to wear this." Are her thoughts. She walks downstairs again. He has already put clothes on too._

"Aw, you're wearing Ross' sweater." David smiled.  
"Yes. I missed wearing it a lot." She smiled.

"David.." She says.  
"... yeah?" he answers.  
"What just happened.. um.."  
"It's like it never happened, right?"  
"Um.. yeah."  
"Let's just forget about it." he says.  
"Just what I.. uh.. wanted to say." she says.

_Courteney comes in._

"Hey guys. Everything okay?"

_David and Jennifer both mumble some awkward 'yesess'. Courteney knows somethings up._

"Um, there's no food left. I'll go to the grocery store to get some things. Strawberries, Jen?" David asks.  
"Yes please." She smiles.

_David leaves the house._

"Okay, what is up with you guys?" Courteney asks.  
"Oh my god Court I did something stupid."  
"What?"  
"I'm not even divorced from Brad and.."  
"AND?"  
"Let me finish, please."  
"Sure, go on."  
"I was laying next to him and he smiled really cute and I couldn't help but kiss him."  
"Oh my god..."  
"That's not even everything.."  
"Wait, did you guys 'do' it?"  
"We weren't very much away from that point, no."  
"Give me details."  
"I only discuss this with you." she laughs.  
"I know." she smiles.  
"Well.. I kissed him, and it was like VERY passionate, and then he stopped the kiss, and I thought he didn't like it and I was so nervous. But he started placing kisses on my neck and my body literally trembled. And then he rolled on top of me, and I pulled his pants down. My shirt pulled of and then he unhooked my bra and-"  
"Wait, how far is this going?!"  
"About this far. He unhooked my bra and then his alarm went off.."  
"That's the most awkward thing ever.."  
"It was. And we just glanced in each other's eyes for about ten minutes. and I started to speak up, but didn't know what to say. And he was just like, 'it's okay'. "  
"And then?"  
"Then I went upstairs to put this sweater on, and I came back down stairs. I was like, what was that, you know, what did we do? And he said 'lets just forget about it' ..."  
"Did he say THAT?"  
"Yup. So then I just answered 'yes, lets just forget it.' .."  
"Jenn. You almost had sex with him. How can you 'forget' that? Won't that be awkward tonight? Or.. I don't know."  
"I have no idea."  
"Why did you kiss him? ..."  
"I don't know. He looked so cute with his messy eyes and brown puppy eyes.. and I felt like it. And I felt butterflies in my stomach. I haven't felt that in a long time. I think I just needed that a little."  
"You're in love with him.."  
"I can't be in love with him, Court.."  
"Why not? Why would that be wrong?"  
"I am not even divorced yet, officially. It has been 5 days since I and Brad broke up. And he's going to Japan for 3 years. I can't deal with that too right now."  
"I get your point."  
"Thanks."  
"What I don't get is that David would just forget about it."  
"Why?"  
"He's been in love with you since like.. the day he met you."  
"You're kidding me.."  
"He's from head to heals in love with you. I swear. Last year he was like 'I'm over her, I can't get her, she belongs with her husband. And that's not me'."  
"Oh my god.."  
"You're in love with him too.."  
"I.. can't be.."

_David gets back in._

"Hey guys. I brought blueberries, strawberries, grapes, apples, oranges, bananas and cherries. Maybe we could make some smoothies?"  
"Sounds fun & delicious." Jenn smiles.  
"Okay guys. Tell me what you want to be in it, you first Court." David says.  
"I want strawberries, grapes, blueberries and nuts."  
"Mixin'" David laughs. "What about you misses Aniston?" he says.  
"Um. Strawberries, cherries, bananas, and smarties."  
"That's so cute.." He smiles.  
"Here's yours court, and here's yours jenn."  
"Thank you Schwimmster." she smiles.

"Okay can I talk to you guys for a split second?" Courteney said.  
"Sure.." she says. "I guess" he says.  
"What are you guys doing.. "  
"Huh?" Jenn asks.  
"You guys.. I.. I just.."  
"Courteney come here with me for a second." Jenn says.

_They walk to the other side of the room._

"Court, what are you doing?"  
"I want to know why the hell you guys aren't together."  
"I just told you."  
"I don't think that's a quite good reason.. he could stay.. & you've been in love with him quite a while as well."  
"I know, I know. But I never did something with those feelings for a reason."  
"Yes and the reason was because you were married. Are you still? NOPE."  
"I guess you're a little right.."  
"He's leaving tomorrow, Jenn. There's no turning back if he's on the plane on his way to Japan."  
"I'm scared.."  
"For what?"  
"That if it won't work out, he'd have given up such a big opportunity for me."  
"He'd not blame you for that."  
"I'm just not ready yet.."  
"I hope you are ready tomorrow... or he'll be gone."

_Courteney walks away. Jennifer follows after. After some talking and laughing time flew._

"Well guys.. um.. I think I'm going." Court says.  
"Oh.. why?" David asks.  
"You guys had fun without me right?" She joked.

_David and Jennifer take a quick glance at each other, awkwardly._

"I'm just kidding, guys." "I need to go now.. It's already 7 pm."  
"Bye" Jenn & David said at the same time.

_Courteney left._

"Should I get us some Chinese?" Jennifer asked.  
"Again?" He laughed.  
"Well, I like Chinese. And it's around the corner. That's easy." she laughs.  
"I'll go get it." he says.  
"No we'll go together." she smiles.  
"Well let's go."

_They're both leaving the house. Walking on the sidewalks, hand in hand, as it starts to rain._

"Damn, it's raining!" Jennifer says.  
"Let's just run."  
"Okay." she laughs.

_They're both running in the rain to the Chinese, get some take out, and they go back._

"I'm soaking wet." Jennifer says.  
"Me too." he complains.  
"I suggest we should first take a shower and put on some dry clothes."  
"You're right."  
"Do you have two showers?" she laughs.  
"Hahaha, no."  
"Um, I could wear my bra and underpants, and you could wear your boxers right? I really don't wanna wait. I wanna take a shower."  
"Okay, let's go upstairs."

_They both went upstairs and sprinted to the shower._

"I love the smell of your shampoo." Jenn said.  
"It's really good, right?"  
"It is." she smiles."

_"That bra... I unhooked that this morning... I miss her, even though she's with me... I don't know what I'm feeling. I just miss something." Are his thoughts._

"Could you rub this in for me?" She asks.  
"Sure." He says.

_"Great, she wants me to rub in the shower cream." David rubs in from shoulders to feet. Belly to neck, and belly button to legs._

"Thanks." Jennifer smiles. "I think I'm done, I'll just dress up now."

_They kept looking at each other. Like their eyes were locked in each other's._

"Jenn?"  
"Yes?"  
"About what happened earlier.."  
"You said we should forget it.. So I have. I have forgotten it.."  
"I think I'm in love with you.."  
"What?"

_He ran over to her, pulling her close by the waist and kissing her, mashing their lips together. She instinctively moved her hands to his neck. What was meant to be just a shower, quickly turned into a intensely passionate make-out session. There were years of waiting pouring into this moment, whether they wanted to admit it or not._

_Jennifer opened her mouth, allowing David to slip his tongue in. He caught the message, and Jennifer felt herself losing her breath. Ross pushed her up against the bathroom door._

_They heard someone coming into David's house. They quickly broke away._

"Who is that?" Jennifer whispered awkwardly.  
"I have no idea.." David said.

_David and Jennifer went downstairs together, scared of who came in._

"Hey guys. It's David's weekend with Coco, I forgot.. and I forgot my phone in here, so I just wanted to grab it and ask if I could stay the night here..." Courteney said. "But now my only thought is.. why are you guys wet, out of breath and half naked? ..."


	8. Chapter 8 - I love you

"Hey guys. It's David's weekend with Coco, I forgot.. and I forgot my phone in here, so I just wanted to grab it and ask if I could stay the night here..." Courteney said. "But now my only thought is.. why are you guys wet, out of breath and half naked? ..."

"We grabbed some Chinese take-out and it started to rain so we went upstairs to quickly dress up. But hey, the Chinese is cold already." David said.  
"And um, yeah, but you have a microwave, right?"  
"Yes, I do actually. So Court, you want some take-out too?"

"... sure. is there something wrong with you or?"  
"no nothing." jennifer says fast.  
"Okay.. um, can I stay the night here?" Court asks.  
"Yeah sure, we'll just all sleep on the couch here. It's big enough." David said.  
"Thanks guys." She says.  
".. You're leaving tomorrow." Jennifer says.  
".. I know.."  
"You can't just leave David.." Courteney says.  
"I don't want to leave the persons I love behind, but I really wanna work on this movie so badly."  
"I can't miss your for that long.." Jennifer says, tearing up.  
".. I'm going to miss you the most." He lightly smiles.

_Jennifer runs up to hug him. She hugs him tight, placing a kiss on his cheek._

"You guys need to really sort this out." Courteney said. "David, you're not going to Japan. I'm going to kill you if you are. Why would you leave the woman of your life behind? You know. I am going to be here until you guys say you love each other. End of."  
"Court.." Jennifer says.  
"I'm NOT joking. Really."  
"Court, please.." jennifer says again.  
"You guys want each other. I can see it in both of your eyes."

_They look at each other, having the urge to kiss one another._

"I can't do this right now.." Jennifer says.  
"Well.. I guess I can.." David says.  
"What do you mean?" Jenn asks.  
"I.. I'm in love with you.." David says.

"Good, good. Keep going." Courteney says smiling.

"Court, shut up." David smiles shyly.

"I've been in love with you since the day I met you but never did something with my feelings.. First you were with that other fella, and then you married someone, and It was just never the right time.. but I'm telling you now.. I can't live without you.. I need you in my life.. and.. I love you.." David starts tearing up.  
"Oh my god..." Jennifer lets out. "I don't know what to say.."

"Just say you love him too, girl?!" Courteney shouts.

"... I ... I love you David..." she smiles.

_He leans in to kiss her. They kiss for about 10 seconds and then break apart._

"You guys are so cute." Courteney smiles. "Are you guys together now?"  
"I guess.." david smiles. "I guess so too." she smiles back, david kisses her nose.

"GREAT. Now we can watch some movies and just relax a bit.." Courteney smiles.

_Courteney, Jennifer and David are casually watching a movie, David and Jennifer are currently kissing actually instead of watching the movie. "Wow, I can even HEAR them kiss. It's cute though. I'm happy they found love finally." Are Court's thoughts._

"Guys I think I am going to bed, I have an interview tomorrow at 1 pm." courteney says.  
"Oh that's okay." Jennifer smiles.  
"I suggest I'll sleep in David's room so you guys have some privacy..." she smiles and winks at david.  
"That's not necessary." David says.  
"Oh believe me, it is." she smiles.

_Courteney walks upstairs with her bags, and goes to bed immediately._

"Hey cutie." Jennifer says smiling.  
"Hi love bug." David smiles back.  
_They lay down on the couch and get under the covers._  
"I had a present for you, for when you'd leave."  
"But I'm not going to, honey. I'm staying."  
"I know. I know. But I just want it to give it to you after all.. open it." she smiles.

_David tears up the paper that it's packed in. It's packed in some pink paper with lots of bows._

"Oh my god... A Frankie Says Relax T-Shirt... but with your name.." David says tearing up.  
"Yeah. Your own Jennifer Says Relax T-Shirt.. for if you would miss me, you could wear it." she smiles.  
"That's so sweet.."

_David leaned in for a kiss slowly, as did she. _

_Without even a second to catch her breath David had already crawled on top of her. He kissed her lips with intensifying passion, propping himself on his hands to hover over her. All she could do was wrap her legs around his waist, as her hands drifted to trace his chest. Her head was spinning as she took pleasure in the feeling of his lips fervently against hers._

_David breathlessly pulled away by a few inches. Jennifer placed her hands on either side of his face, drawing his lips back to hers. David mumbled something against her mouth before swiftly and playfully pinning her hands above her head. He held them there for a moment, before whispering in her ear that tonight he was in control._

_Shivers raced down Jennifer's spine feeling his hot breath on her neck. She was thoroughly amazed with David's sudden display of dominance._

_Jennifer had been telling the truth when she had revealed that David was the best she'd ever had. It wasn't about what he could do physically, but it was everything he made her feel emotionally._

_It was the way he cared for her every second of every day. He was kind, he was generous, he was loving. Above all, he loved her for her heart, for everything that was on the inside, which was something she'd never experienced before. All her other relationships had been shallow compared to this one._

_This was why making love to David was so perfect. Their relationship wasn't based on sex, like some of her relationships in the past. She and David were best friends as well as lovers. They could talk, they could laugh, they enjoyed every moment together. That's what made nights like this so passionate, the fact that they loved each other more than anything._

_Jennifer closed her eyes as they kissed, enjoying having David do what he pleased to her. She felt him run his hand along her side, until he stopped at her waist, teasingly caressing her under the hem of her shirt._

_He wasted no time removing her t-shirt, inch by inch. He kissed each new section of skin he exposed, traveling from her stomach to her chest, moving painstakingly slow. He eventually pulled the shirt over her head, casting it onto the floor._

_Jennifer gasped when David's hands were at her underpants. Her breathing sped up, with anticipation._

_She could feel the room drifting away in a hazy trance; she lost herself in the passion, in the heat. Continuing to kiss her lips, David pressed himself against her and Jennifer could feel how excited he was getting._

Then a thought crossed her mind.

"David.." Jenn said.  
"What?" David asked.  
"Courteney's upstairs... she can hear everything..."


	9. Chapter 9 - For the first time

"David..." Jenn started.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Courteney's upstairs, and she can hear everything.." She says.

"THAT'S RIGHT. EVERY LITTLE DETAIL." Courteney shouts.

_David and Jennifer start to whisper._

"We could do it very very silently." Jennifer smiled playfully.  
"We could.." Daivd smiled and he started kissing her again.

"I HEAR EVERYTHING." Courteney shouts again.

"Maybe we should post-pone it to tomorrow night." David says playfully.  
"Yes, maybe we should. I felt a little uncomfortable too, because.. Court is my best friend and all that but um.. she doesn't have to know EVERYTHING." she says smiling.  
"That's true." David smiled. "It's only 24 hours away.."  
"Please just say one day, 24 hours sounds way too long." she says laughing.  
"Okay, so we're going to do it in one day.." he says jokingly.  
"Oh my god David, that sounds so wrong." She laughs.  
"Let's just go to bed." he says.  
"Good night." she smiles.  
"Good night, sweetheart." he smiles.

_Cuddling they fell asleep.  
The next morning, Courteney walks downstairs.  
"Oh.. I forgot they almost had sex last night.." Courteney thinks. "They could've just put on their pajamas.."_

"Hi Jenn, nice bra." Courteney says.  
"Hi Court, thanks for waking me." she says.  
"Is my Jenny a little grumpy today?" David says smiling.  
"Maybe." She says pouting.  
"Come here." David says.

_David gives her a quick kiss on the nose._

"Hope you're happy now." he smiles.  
"Better." she says smiling.  
"You guys are really cute." Courteney says.

_Jennifer and David get up so they're sitting instead of laying down, in bed._

"I want to thank you.." Jenn says.  
"Why?" Courteney asks.  
"If you didn't help us, I would now be crying my eyes out and David would be heading to Japan right now." She says. "Just.. thank you."  
"It's okay."

_Courteney hugs Jennifer._

"Really.. nice bra." Courteney says joking.  
"Oh Court.." Jennifer says smiling.

_Jennifer gets up and puts on her Frankie Says Relax T-Shirt._

"I have to go now, for that interview." Courteney says.  
"Me and David are going to shower right now, and-"  
"Together?" Courteney asks.  
"I guess, yeah."  
"I'm just so glad you guys are together." Courteney says.  
Jennifer smiles.

"We'll shower and when you're back Ellen will be here."  
"Ellen?"  
"Yes, I invited her over." Jenn smiles.  
"Sounds fun!"  
"See you later." Jennifer says.  
"Bye, ttyl."

"Okay. We should get a shower." Jenn says.  
"We could also just start where we left off last night." David says playfully.  
"David, no." She says smiling. "Ellen will be here in an hour, let's just take a shower."  
"Okay." He says laughing.

_After taking a shower, and getting dressed Ellen arrived and Courteney's back._

"How was that interview?" Jennifer asked.  
"It was okay. It's more fun being on Ellen." Courteney laughed.  
"You should be on my show MUCH more." Ellen says.  
"Guys.." Courteney starts.  
"What?" David asks.  
"When will you guys tell the paparazzi etc that you guys are going out?" Courteney says.  
"Well... I didn't even think about that." Jennifer starts.  
"You could announce it on my show." Ellen says laughing.  
"We're not doing that." Jennifer says smiling.  
"But David, Jenn, will you guys be on my show tomorrow?" Ellen asks.  
"Sure, why not." They both smile.

_After a long day of talking and laughing, and having fun. & of course eating, It's 11 pm._

"Ellen, are you staying the night here?" David asks.  
"Well no, because I heard you guys couldn't do what you wanted to do last night because someone stayed here, so I'll just leave and leave you guys alone.." She says laughing.  
"Thanks Court." Jenn smiles.  
"I'm going home. Tomorrow will be a long day. But are you guys coming?" Ellen asks.  
"We'll be there!" Jenn answers.  
"Great." she smiles.  
"We should both leave now.." Courteney says winking.  
"Have fun tonight guys.." Ellen says laughing.

_They hug one another goodbye and Court & Ellen both leave._

"Well that was slightly awkward." Jennifer said smiling. "I was so scared when you asked Ellen to stay here, I was like. NO." she laughs.  
"I knew she wouldn't stay, I just wanted to be a gentleman." he says smiling.  
"Well, you are." Jenn smiles.

_Jennifer grabbed his face, pulling him into an intense kiss. Almost immediatly, his tongue entered her mouth as everything became hazy, their heart rates quickening every second. They clawed at each other, trying to find the quickest way to rip the other's clothing off. David moved down to Jenn's neck, sucking it and lightly biting it, causing her to moan as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
Somewhere in the middle of all this mess, David managed to pull her onto the bed. Their clothing was strewn about his apartment, getting thrown every which way. Whatever was fastest._

_Both had their eyes closed, as they fell onto the bed. David continued moving down Jennifer's body as he kissed inbetween her breasts, while massaging all over her body. God, those fingers did wonders.  
He rolled on top of her.  
Using his elbows for support, he entered her in one swift movement, causing her to moan in extasy. He kissed her chest, her chin, her mouth, as he picked up speed. Her movements began to match his, as if they were one. Their increasing moans kept them going, as it became almost violent._

_They came at almost the same time, as his arms gave way and he collapsed on her. Despite her small frame, it didn't hurt. It was comfortable. After a minute, David grabbed Jennifer's waist as he turned over onto his back, pulling her to rest on top of him. She moved her arms to his back, folding her hands over the tops of his shoulders._

_They both were breathing heavy as they rested, their heartbeats slowly getting back to normal. David held Jenn in his arms as his hands stroked her skin. She buried her head in his chest, falling asleep within minutes. David followed shortly after, drifting into a deep slumber._


	10. Chapter 10 - A visit on The Ellen Show

_Jennifer & David both wake up, she's still laying on top of him, like nothing has happened for the entire night._

"Hey beautiful." David says, and smiles.  
"Hey." Jennifer smiles.  
"Did you sleep alright?" He asks.  
"Yes, better than ever." She says.  
"Me too." He smiles.  
"Last night was amazing." She says.  
"I love you."  
"I love you." She smiles.  
"We should get dressed for today, I'm excited to be on Ellen again actually."  
"Yes me too. I hope she won't let me sing again, that was horrifying."  
"You sounded great though." He smiles.  
"You're so cheesy." She smiles.

_As Jennifer gets up, David admires her body while she walks trough the room._

"Don't look at me like that." Jennifer says smiling.  
"I'm sorry, you're just really beautiful."

_Jennifer walks back to the bed and kisses him on the lips for a few seconds._

"If.. I'm not saying Ellen will do that, but what if she asks if we're dating?" Jennifer asks.  
"What do you mean?" He asks.  
"Well.. are we telling 'the world' that we're dating?"  
"I don't know. I feel that we'll be shot with questions from paparazzi." he says.  
"I know.. but.. I wanna hold you in public, kiss you in public and not sneak around."  
"If you want to tell the world, then you will. I'm right beside you." He smiles.  
"I love you so much." she smiles & kisses him again.  
"I love you so much more honey." he smiles. "Courteney left some clothes for you, since everything you own is still at you & Brad's house."  
"Oh yeah..." she says.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"  
"No, honey. It's just that I want my stuff, you know?" she says.  
"I could get it for you after we're back from Ellen."  
"I don't want to ever be there anymore, I want to focus on my life with you."  
"That's why I will go get it." he smiles.  
".. Thank you." she says, tearing up.  
"Don't cry honey. Courteney left some very nice clothes for you." he says.

_Jennifer looks in the bag Courteney left for her. They're clothes which were at Courteney's house. They always left their stuff at each other's house with the thought that they'd get it back eventually. Jennifer packs it out. She sees a white blouse, denim jeans, a white crop top, denim shorts, a long floral pants, and some other basic things._

"Is this okay?" She shows a dark blue blouse with matching dark blue shorts.  
"I love it. You look good in everything." he smiles. "I'll just wear this." he shows some jeans and a green/blueish tank top.  
"Good choice." she smiles.

_They both get dressed & get into the car to get to Ellen. They arrived there._

"I'm so nervous." she says.  
"Don't be, honey. Everything will be alright. I promise." he smiles. "Do you know yet?"  
"What?" she asks.  
"What you'll answer if she asks if we're dating." he says.  
"... Well what if she asks it to you?" she asks.  
"I'm going to say yes.." he says.  
"So you're going to admit we're dating?" she asks.  
"Definitely. I love you. I don't care if people think it's too fast, or wrong or anything." he says.  
"... Me neither." She smiles.

_They give each other a peck on the lips and get out of the car & walk into the building._

"Hey guys!" Ellen says.  
"Hey baby girl." Jennifer says.  
"Hey funny." David smiles.  
"I assume last night was pretty great?" She jokes.  
"Amazing with capital A." Jennifer laughs.  
"I'm going in now, and I'll call you out in about five minutes." Ellen says.  
"Great!" David says.

_5 minutes later._

"Here are they, my good friends, Jennifer Aniston & David Schwimmer." Ellen says.

_They both walk in. Give Ellen a tight hug and sit down._

"Hey guys." Ellen says.  
"Hey." they both say.  
"How are you?" Ellen asks.  
"I'm great. Just plain great. Have been spending a lot of time with a lot of friends and yes, i'm happy." David says.  
"How about you, Jenn?" Ellen asks.  
"I've been good, actually. My friends & David here, have taken very good care of me, and they kind of spoiled me." She smiles. "I'm fine."  
"That's great. I want to talk about Friends." Ellen says.  
"Oh sure."  
"Do you think there will ever be a reunion?" Ellen asks.  
"I don't really think so. The show ended great in my opinion. And I don't really know what they'd do, if there'd be an episode." Jennifer says.  
"What about a movie?"  
"A movie?! Well, an episode would already be pretty difficult, since we'd have to think of what happened to every single one of the friends. And if there'd be an episode, the original writers, and crew should definitely do it." She says.  
"Yes definitely, otherwise it just wouldn't be the same." David adds.  
"Would you guys consider a reunion interview?" Ellen says.  
"Just with like, the six of us on Ellen, for example?" Jenn asks.  
"Yes, for instance." Ellen answers.  
"I'd be totally in, yes. That'd be a lot of fun actually." Jenn says.  
"Yes, that would be awesome." David smiles.  
"I want to play a game with you guys." Ellen says.  
"Oh no." Jennifer laughs.  
"Don't worry I won't make you sing like last time." Ellen jokes.

_The audience laughs._

"Good.. because it was horrible." Jennifer laughs.  
"Don't be too hard on yourself." David laughed. "It was pretty good."  
"Thanks honey." Jenn smiles.  
"Okay, the game. Let me explain it shortly." Ellen says. "I'm showing you just stuff, and you need to guess which character it suits the best." Ellen says.  
"A character from Friends?" Jenn asked.  
"No from Pokemon." Ellen says sarcastically. "Yes from Friends!" she laughs.

_The audience laughs hysterically._

"Okay first one." Ellen says, while she shows a vacuum cleaner.  
"Monica" they both say automatically.  
"Of course." Ellen says.  
"Second one." Ellen shows a condom.  
"Rachel." Jennifer says.  
"Joey." David says.  
"OH, yes I mean Joey." She laughs.  
"So you actually thought Rachel had more sex than Joey?" Ellen asked.  
"Well she did it more than 298 times with a loser called Ross." she laughs.  
"Always kept counting." David says.

_Ellen & the audience laugh because of the references._

"Last one." Ellen shows a dinosaur.

_Jennifer starts poking David._

"That's right, we were looking for David." Ellen laughs.  
"No I mean Ross." Jennifer laughs.  
"That were them." Ellen laughs.  
"That wasn't too hard." David laughs.  
"So I have a question for you guys though." Ellen says.  
"Ask away." Jennifer smiles.  
"Are you currently dating?" she asks.  
"In like, dating someone or dating each other?" Jennifer asks.  
"No, in like dating each other." Ellen says.  
"Um..."


	11. Chapter 11 - Truth

"So.. are you guys dating?" Ellen asks.  
"We are." Jennifer says.

_David looks at her with the biggest smile she's ever seen.  
The audience claps._

  
"I already knew." Ellen said jokingly.  
"This is just what I get into when I'm on your show.. just trouble." Jenn smiles.  
"Well this were David Schwimmer & Jennifer Aniston you guys, give them a warm applause. We'll be right back with Sophia Grace and Rosie."

*backstage*

"Oh my god honey.. you told them." David smiles.  
"I did.." Jenn smiles.  
"We'll get questions shot at us for the rest of the month, maybe 3." David says.  
"I don't even care. I just want to be able to kiss you in public, and now I can." Jenn smiles.  
"Oh and are you benefiting?"  
"I sure am." Jennifer smiles, and kisses David on the lips.  
"I am so happy for you guys. This should've happened a very long time ago." Ellen says.  
"I know right?" David says.  
"Well, should I meet y'all at your home to catch a movie or something later?" Ellen asks.  
"We could. We could also throw a party." Jenn says.  
"Oh my goodness yes!" Ellen squeaks. "I'll text everyone, it'll be at my place."  
"Great!" David & Jenn say.

_David and Jennifer walk out of the building to their car. There's some paparazzi._

"Do you think they already know?" Jennifer asks.  
"Honey, we just shot it, it won't be out till another 3 days." David says laughing.  
"But I don't know, doesn't these things spread really fast?" Jenn asks.  
"They do, I guess." David says. "There's a way to find out."  
"How?" she asks.  
"Well if we just give each other a kiss now, and they start to freak out, they probably don't know yet."  
"You're so sneaky." she laughs. "Well.. let's do this." she smiles.

_David starts kissing Jenn, holding her waist. The paparazzi starts taking lots of pictures and yelling at them, shooting them with questions. But in this moment, they just didn't care.. at all._


	12. Chapter 12- Sushi

**Authors note: Hi guys. I'm sorry I didn't post in a while, I was really busy and kind of forgot I had put up this fanfiction! I will definitely write some more chapters & will make a decent end. Thanks for all your comments too, by the way. Will make it as good as possible. For now, enjoy chapter 12 & give me some feedback, maybe ideas you have, anything. Love you all. Bye. :) **

**PS. I do not own Jennifer Aniston or any of the other persons mentioned in this fanfiction, HAHA. Wish I did.**

"Oh my gosh David, the pictures of us kissing are literally everywhere online."  
"Really? Let me see." David said.  
"Well.. we kissed in front of paparazzi so I kind of expected it to be on the internet so soon.. I mean.. we were on The Warnerbros parking lot." he said.  
"True though." she said.

_Jennifer's phone rings._

"Honey your phone's going off."

_Jennifer picks it up._

"Hello, with Jenn."  
"Hey there."  
"Hey Court!"  
"I just saw those pictures of you and David online.. having fun, huh?"  
"Oh please" she laughs.  
"Are you guys up for something fun tonight?"  
"Like what?"  
"I thought maybe we could go to the theater, since you love that and there's a super good play tonight oh and maybe we could go eat at a fancy restaurant after?"  
"What restaurant?" Jenn smiles.  
"Some kind of sushi bar, it's great, i've been there a few times before with Matthew."  
"Okay, that's great! Well, will you pick us up then?"  
"Sure, when will you guys be ready?"  
"In around 30 minutes.. no wait maybe an hour."  
"Just call me when you're ready & I'll drive up there."  
"Great. See you soon, love you!"  
"Love you."

"Ready in an hour for what?" david asks.  
"Court asked if we wanted to go to the theater and then have some dinner at this new fancy sushi bar."  
"Oh that's great." he smiles.  
"Right?" she smiles.  
"What play are we going to?"  
"I don't even know, Courteney said it's a very good one but it's a secret."  
"That's great" he smiles, while giving her a little kiss on the lips.

"You know, I'm really happy."  
"Me too." david said.

_After an hour Jennifer & David were dressed all fancy. Courteney picked them up & they just finished watching the play in the theater and they arrived at the sushi_ bar.

"This bar is great." Jennifer said.  
"I know right? It's really good! What's your favorite?" Courteney asked.  
"Probably Unagi." Jennifer laughs "Rachel was damn right. It really is sushi."

_After two hours of eating, talking, laughing, eating and oh well.. lots of more eating, everyone was bloated._

"This was great you guys. We should do this way more often! You know, Chinese take out was at first my favorite but those Japanese people are taking over." Jenn said.  
"But Chinese take out is our thing." David said with a little pout.

_Jennifer smiles & kisses him for a few seconds, then hugs him._

"Don't be sad." she laughs. "I love you though."  
"Love you too." he smiles.

"This was a lot of fun guys." Courteney smiled.  
"For sure. Maybe we could do something with all of us tomorrow?" Jenn said.  
"I don't know for sure."  
"Why not?"  
"I got a little date planned." she smiles.  
"A date?! With who?" jenn asked.  
"Some guys."  
"You gotta tell me everything tomorrow, alright?"  
"Sure." she smiles. "Bye guys. See you soon!"  
"See you soon!"

_Back home at Javid's.  
_  
"Hon, what do you think about moving?" David asked.  
"I still got my stuff over at Courteney's though, Brad brought them there like two days ago."  
"We can pick that up as soon as we move in to another house right? We need a bigger place, my place sucks!"  
"But I love your place. Everything happened here. Remember like 9 years ago when Ross and Rachel started dating on the show and we practiced their kisses here, in the living room."  
"I didn't think you'd remember that." he smiled.  
"Of course I do, I gotta tel you, at that time I kinda had a thing for you."  
"You kinda had a thing for me?" he said with disbelief.  
"I really did. I just didn't think you did so I never told anyone. Except for Courteney of course because she just knows everything even if I don't tell her."  
"So you had a little crush on me, didn't you." he smiled.  
"You could call it that." she smiled.  
"I'm making some tea with some oranges out of our garden ?, want some?"  
"Yes please." she smiled.

_David walks out of the living room, into the kitchen._

"I really am not feeling right." are Jenn's thoughts.

_David walks back in with some tea._

"Here you go sweetie." he said.  
"Oh my god, David."  
"What? What?" he said shocked, laying his arm around her.  
"I really don't feel alright. I feel sick." she said.  
"Well maybe that's the fish?"  
"I never had problems eating sushi though."  
"Well then what could it be? ... " he asked.


	13. Chapter 13 - Nausea

**Authors Note: I will copy/paste the ending of my last chapter every time I start a new one and I will make it in ****_italic _****so you guys will know how it ended the last time. Just to make it easier to read & more fun. Thank you all for the reviews & super sweet PMs about this story. I'll really make it good I promise. Okay so if you have any ideas for me, send them to me! I'm running out of them kind of.  
Anyway, enjoy! Much love, Shaydee.**

And no I still don't own Jennifer Aniston or any of the other people in this. Just saying. ;)

_David walks back in with some tea._

_"Here you go sweetie." he said._  
_"Oh my god, David."_  
_"What? What?" he said shocked, laying his arm around her._  
_"I really don't feel alright. I feel sick." she said._  
_"Well maybe that's the fish?"_  
_"I never had problems eating sushi though."_  
_"Well then what could it be? ... " he asked.  
_

"I don't even know." she said.  
"What did you eat today?"  
"Not much, we were out almost the entire day. Just breakfast & sushi."  
"What did you have for breakfast?"  
"Just a glass of milk, banana slices, blueberries and almonds. Nothing fancy."  
"Maybe the milk was expired?"  
"Well you had milk in your cereal and I don't see you almost throwing up?"  
"Maybe it's just the combination of, you know, only eating breakfast & dinner which isn't the usual for you, since you always have lunch as well. And to be honest, blueberries and sushi isn't that well of a combination." he explained.  
"You must be right."  
"Of course." he smiled.  
"I am going to lay down for a bit on the couch, watching some television here in the living room."  
"I'll join you." he said. "I don't want anything to happen to you while I'm gone."  
Jennifer smiled. "Thank you for always caring for me."  
"You'd do the same for me." he smiled.

_Jennifer placed her hand on David's right cheek, rubbing his cheek gently with her thumb.  
_"I love you so much." she said.  
"I love you more."  
_Jennifer leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips.  
_"I really love your kisses." he said with a little smile.  
_David gave her a warm long hug. "I am never letting this woman go, ever." are his thoughts. They break apart from the hug as their home phone rings._

"I will go and pick it up, you go lay on the couch." he said.  
"Thanks" she smiled.

"Hello, with David." he said as he picked up the phone.  
"Hi honey, it's Matthew." he joked.  
"Hi Matty." david laughed.  
"How are you bud?"  
"I'm good. I'm so happy. What about about you?"  
"I'm great, how's your girl?" matthew smiled.  
"She's actually not so good."  
"Wow, what? Why not?" matthew asked, a little scared.  
"She's not feeling alright. She's just feeling a little sick, nothing huge."  
"Oh, you got me scared there for a second."  
"Sorry" david laughed. "So why did you call?"  
"Well I wanted to ask if you guys would maybe wanna do something fun next week, I'll have some time off."  
"For sure, Jennifer will feel right by then for sure. We could maybe go midget golfing or something."  
"You're turning into a woman there David." matthew joked.  
"I like just like midget golfing." David said, a little embarrassed.  
Matthew laughed. "I will call you guys next week to plan something in!"  
"Great! What are you up to tomorrow?" david asked.  
"Oh.. just a date."  
"JUST a date?! A date with who?"  
"Just some woman, nothing special, someone set me up."  
"Who set you up?"  
"... Uh ... Lisa"  
"Oh really. Well have fun then!" david said.  
"Thanks man. Will call you later this week. Tell Jenny to get well soon!"  
"I will. Bye!"  
"Bye!"

_David hung up the phone and went sitting next to Jennifer on the couch._

"Well that was weird." he said.  
"What was weird?"  
"Didn't Courteney have a date tomorrow with 'some guy'?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well I asked Matty what he was up to tomorrow and he told me, I quote, he told me: "I have a date tomorrow with 'some woman'."  
"So?"  
"1+2 = 3. They are going on a date together!"  
"Hmm, I don't think so."  
"Why not?"  
"Well they could both just have a date tomorrow right, they're not necessarily going together."  
"I guess you're right." he said. "Are you feeling a little better already?"  
"Not at all, I'm getting to feel worse."  
"Should I call a doctor?"  
"No it's alright. Could you get me a glass of water? Maybe that will help."  
"Of course honey."

"Here you go."  
"Thank you."  
"I also brought you a pill for nausea."  
"What's the flavor?"  
"Just mint, I know you don't like the other ones." he smiled.  
"How well you know me." she laughed a little.  
"Should I rent a movie? The video library is just down the street."  
"Sure." she smiled. "What kind do you want to watch?"  
"I'm in for some laughter. What about you?"  
"Just get us some romantic comedy movie." she smiled.  
"Okay sweetheart. I'm back in a boo!"

_After exactly 6 minutes David is back, he opens the door._

"OH MY GOD BABY WHAT HAPPENED?!" he shouted startled.


	14. Chapter 14 - When the unexpected happens

_"OH MY GOD BABY WHAT HAPPENED?!" he shouted startled._

_David runs up to Jennifer who is laying on the ground._

"What happened?! You're bleeding oh my goodness WHAT HAPPENED"  
"Oh my god.. I wanted to get some more water but when I stood up I felt really dizzy."  
"Then?!"  
"I fell and hit the table with my arm, got a cut. Blood was everywhere and I started to feel more dizzy and more dizzy."  
"You lost a lot of blood I should take you to a hospital."  
"No David, no. It's okay, it really is."  
"No it's not. You don't feel alright and you just bled trough the entire house."  
"Baby please, could you just get me like a band aid or something."  
"Even a band aid for a dinosaur couldn't cover up that cut."  
"Oh please it's not that bad."

_Jennifer stands up and walks to the couch. You can see she's not walking properly._

"Honey can I please get you a doctor to come on a house visit then?"  
"I think that may be alright.. I still feel really dizzy."  
"I'll call the doctor & get you a glass of water sweetie. You just stay there on the couch..." "Seriously DON'T move." he said.

_After a short 15 minutes the doctor arrived._

"Miss, you need to really go to the hospital with me."  
"What, why?" she said.  
"Because the wound has to be stitched."  
"What?!" David screamed.  
"Honey, it's alright it won't hurt.. right?" she asked.  
"Well it will."  
"Thanks for the comfort there, doctor." David said, sarcastically. "Can I come with her though?"  
"Yes you may." the doctor answered.

_20 minutes later they had arrived at the hospital, and 5 minutes after her wound got stitched._

"Honey, how are you feeling?" he asked.  
"That stitching was the most horrible thing that ever happened in my whole life." she said.  
"Oh my god. I promise you everything will be alright." he said comforting her.

_A doctor walked in._

"Miss?" the doctor said.  
"Yes, doctor?" jenn answered.  
"We only need a blood sample and then you're allowed to go."  
"... A ... A what?"  
"A blood sample." the doctor repeated.  
"Oh. Right."

_After taking the samples, yes sampleS, they had to prick multiple times, they left the hospital and went home._

"Honey, take those pills the doctor gave you!"  
"Yes I will, I will."  
"How's your wound doing."  
"It's been quiet." she jokes.  
"Seriously, I'm worried."  
"It's doing okay, don't worry too much, it was just an accident."  
"Are you still feeling dizzy?"  
"A little, not as much as before. But I feel really sick again."  
"I hope they don't find something bad in those blood samples."  
"I think I just got a burn-out you know. Working too hard, doing too much, lack of sleep."  
"That could be it.. you should take a day off tomorrow. Should I call your management?"  
"No that's alright sweetheart. I'll take care of it myself. I'm sure I'll feel better in the morning."

_The phone rings._

"Hello, Jennifer Joanna Aniston here."  
"Hello, with Dr Wellington."  
"Hello there." she said.  
"Did you already take one of those pills?" the doctor asked.  
"No I didn't yet. They're right in front of me though, I was just about to."  
"Oh well miss please don't take them."  
"Why not? Are they expired or something." she jokes and laughs a little because of her own joke.  
"No miss of course they're not expired."  
"Good." she laughs.  
"But next time we give you pills to take against anything, either if it's a virus or against infections, please tell us you're pregnant beforehand. We don't really like to figure that out ourselves by blood samples. It could damage the baby."  
"... what?" she said startled.  
"You're not allowed to take those pills during pregnancy, miss."


	15. Chapter 15 - A baby

**Authors note: Hey guys. Thanks so much for all the reviews it truly means a lot to me :)  
I hope you guys enjoyed last chapter! If you have any ideas or suggestions, don't mind to PM them to me or leave them in your reviews! I love you all. Enjoy the next chapter!** 3

_"But next time we give you pills to take against anything, either if it's a virus or against infections, please tell us you're pregnant beforehand. We don't really like to figure that out ourselves by blood samples. It could damage the baby."  
"... what?" she said startled.  
"You're not allowed to take those pills during pregnancy, miss."_

_Jennifer drops the phone._

"Honey why did you drop the phone?" david said.

_Jennifer started crying._

"Oh my god honey, did they find anything bad in your blood? Are you sick?" he said startled.  
"No, on the contrary actually." she said still crying and in shock.  
"Wait, let me pick up the phone." he said.

"Sorry sir, my girl friend is kind of shocked by your news." david said.  
"I'll call you back later. Calm her down a little. Just don't let her take any of those pills. I'll bring some new ones tomorrow morning. Is that alright?" Dr Wellington said.  
"Of course." david said confused.

_David hang up the phone, placed it on the table, and took place next to a crying Jennifer on the couch._

"Okay honey I'm lost right now. What happened?"  
"He just.. He just told me that.." she stumbled. "He just told me that I'm pregnant."  
".. You're.. you're pregnant?!" he asked  
"I guess so." she said.

_David started crying, as he spread his arms to give Jennifer a hug._

"Are you sure." he said teary.  
"We could take a pregnancy test to be a hundred percent sure." she said, also teary.  
"We better do that." he said. "Jenn?"  
"Yes?" she said.  
"Do you.. do you want to have a child with me?"  
"What?"

_David said nothing for a moment, letting go of the hug, looking at her._

"Of course I want to have a child with you, silly." she said, crying.

_David grabbed Jennifer's right cheek and pressed his lips against hers for a short but tender kiss._

"I love you." he said smiling.  
"I love you too," she said, also smiling of course.  
"So should we try one now?" he said "I'm too excited."  
"Me too." she smiled.

"So we're just waiting now?" he asked.  
"Yes, honey."

_David took Jennifer's hand and they intertwined fingers._

"I can't look." she said. "Will you look?"  
"I can't either." he said  
"Oh come on."  
"Okay then."  
_  
David grabs the pregnancy test with his left hand, still holding Jennifer's hand with his other.  
He starts to cry._

"We're having a baby.."

_Jennifer takes a quick look at the pregnancy test._

"You're going to be a mommy." he said.

_Both crying they hugged._

- the next day

"Wake up sweetie." he said.  
"I'm sleepy."  
"I'll make you some breakfast." he said. "Are you going to work today?"  
"I guess I have to, I can't just not show up on set, they got a schedule going."  
"Right. Is it okay if I'm going with you?"  
"Sure." she smiled  
"I just want to look after you."  
"You're the sweetest."

_A few hours later they arrived at work._

_"_Good morning Jennifer." the director said.  
"Good morning Paul." she smiled.  
"Are you feeling better?"  
"How do you know if was feeling sick?"  
"David texted me yesterday that you might not come to work today."

_She glances at David._

"He was a little overreacting I guess." she said smiling.  
"What's that scar?" Paul asked.  
"Oh right there was this accident that happened but it's all good now."  
"Good. We'll fix that up with some make-up."

_As Jennifer was doing a scene, David just looked at her, mostly at her belly, maybe he could see a little bump already. But of course not. It had been about a month, they estimated._

"Someone, fix Jennifer's hair please." Paul screamed. "It's different than in the last scene."  
"Oh David?" Paul asked.  
"Yeah?" he said.  
"I am making a new movie in about a month or so, would you like to direct it with me?"  
"What?! Yes, yes of course!" he said excited.  
"Great. I'll let you know the details when I know them."  
"Great great!"

_After a long day of work Jennifer and David went home._

"Oh someone's at the front door." David said.  
"I'll go get it."

"Court, hey sweetie!" she said as she let her in.

"Hey guys."  
"Hey." David said.  
"Since it's almost your birthday David, I was thinking I could maybe throw a party for you, if that's alright."  
"Aw that's so sweet baby, yeah." he smiled.  
"Great. It will be at my place." Court said.  
".. Court I.. no WE need to tell you something." Jen smiled.  
"Why are you cheesing." Court said curious.  
"You're the first to know but uh.. we're having a baby." David said.


End file.
